


Return Of The King

by LolaWednesday



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaWednesday/pseuds/LolaWednesday
Summary: A century had passed but the memories the Mikaelson's had left behind them was as fresh as if it had happened only yesterday. Helena 'Elle' Gerard is anything but happy living in New Orleans where she feels completely trapped, but it isn't long till her life is thrown upside down when the family she had missed for so long returns.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Busy night slaughtering witches, Marcel?" 

Since the night of The Harvest it seemed that Marcel's favourite pass time seemed to be ripping the witches of New Orleans apart in the streets, which Elle had no time for. Witch business was witch business, whether it involved children or not, it was nothing to do with vampires and Marcel was messing with the balance of the city.

"D seems to understand why I do what I do, why can't you? Or maybe you can explain to her why you sympathize with the witches that wanted to kill her." Marcel shot back, he had had a long night and wasn't in the mood to deal with Elle's bitching.

Rising from the bench she had been reclined on in the compounds courtyard, Elle turned her attention to Marcel fully, her baby blonde hair whipping around her face as she did. "Do not use Davina in leverage over your poor argument, we both know why you keep her locked in that attic and it's not for her safety." Marching over to her adoptive brother Elle snatched the drink he was nursing from his hand, tipping the contents out onto the ground. "You call your self King, Marcel. But I see no crown."

Marcel's anger began to spike; fifty years had passed since their feud yet Elle wouldn't let it go, and he was growing tired of her using it as an excuse to undermine him. "And I made you Queen of this city! I could have left you for dead like the Mikaelson's did, but I made you part of my uprising. I chose to share it with you, but apparently that isn't enough for you!"

"Queen?" Elle yelled with disbelief. Was that what he'd convinced himself she was? As the years had rotted away did Marcel truly believe he acted like they were equals? If he did he was far more deluded than Elle had thought. "I am your prisoner Marcel, just like Davina is. Except my prison isn't a dusty attic its this damn city."

Raising his arms Marcel gestured at the lavish compound that surrounded them. "This is a prison to you? You have everything you could possibly want. Look around you Elle, no one would call this a prison. You might complain but you still walk around the streets using the power I gave you to get what ever you want."

"I don't have everything I want!"

"And what is it you don't have? The lavish house you grew up in with your Daddy? Because I think most people would say the compound isn't exactly slumming it."

"I want my freedom!" Pulling back her hand Elle struck Marcel, sending him sailing across the courtyard and crashing into one of the supporting columns. It had been a while since they had gotten in a physical fight, mainly because Elle kept as much distance between her and Marcel as possible, but since he had taken Davina as a prisoner Elle found it almost impossible to keep her temper in check.

Dusting off crumbs of concrete from his shoulders Marcel got to his feet, ready to fight back if Elle made another advance on him. "Don't push me Elle. Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you can disobey the rules."

Elle knew exacty what Marcel was refering to; there was no way he would ever kill her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't put her in his garden for punishment. "Just because you're King doesn't mean you can't be overthrown. And when that day comes I'll be there, watching as you find out what if feels like to treated like a belonging."  
The argument was over as far as Elle was concerned, there was nothing that could be said that hadn't been said a thousand times before, the only thing that could be done was to lose herself at the bottom of several bottles. It was how she spent most of her nights, making her endless existance just barable.

"Where are you going?" Marcel called out to Elle's retreating back before she could make it out of the compound.

Without turning around, Elle shot her reply over her shoulder. "Where I always go."

Although they fought constantly Elle was still his sister, there was no way to just turn of the switch that made him care. He had messed up in the past, Marcel knew that all too well, but he had tried his best to make up for his indiscretions. It just seemed that Elle had no intention of ever forgiving him or letting his already hectic life be any less stressful. She was a spitfire, uncontrollable at the best of the time, and many of his men had asked him why he kept the blonde around when she caused so much trouble. But what they could never see was the sweet, young girl he had grown up with. Over many years he had watched her blossom from a naive girl into a vicious woman, and he couldn't blame all of it on Klaus. No, he had his part to play.

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Marcel quickly punched in the number of one of his Night Walkers, the dial tone playing down his ear until a deep voice answered. "Keep an eye on her. She's in a mood again and you know what she gets like." Problem dealt with Marcel ended the call, there were much larger issues falling in his lap if rumour was to believed, and in New Orleans it was always best to listen to rumour.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Twisting the glass of vodka she had been nursing for over ten minutes, Elle stared blankly out of the bars window onto the street outside. She had been avoiding Marcel for almost twenty-four hours more than aware of the two lackeys he had sent to keep an eye on her, but too bored to do anything drastic about it. Over the span of five years she had slaughter more than enough of his blind followers and it didn't give her the kick it once did, so tearing the throats of the two men keeping tabs on her seemed more like a chore than anything.

"You come in here nearly every night, and everytime there's always two weird guys watching you. Doesn't it worry you?"

Dragging her eyes away from window Elle looked to the source of the voice that had interupted her solitude. A pretty blonde smiled at her from behind the bar, Elle had seen her on many occasions when she visited Rousseau's, a harmless human who had never particularly captured her attention for long. "I assume you're referring to the two meat heads trying to look inconspicuous? No, they don't worry me. My headache of a brother is a little over protective, hence the two idiots." Knocking the contents of her glass back in one, Elle slammed the empty glass back onto the bar and waited for the barmaid to refill it.

"You can drink alot, this is your what? Fifth?" Cami laughed as she filled the empty glass with neat vodka. "I don't know how you're still upright."

"Years of practice." Explained Elle with a small smile. "I'm Elle by the way, seeing as I spend alot of my time in bars I think you should know me by name instead of as 'the girl who can handle her drink'."

"Cami."

Quietly Elle regarded Cami as she moved down the bar to serve another customer, she seemed nice enough and with the confidence she had as she moved around the bar Elle guessed she could handle herself in a sticky situation. Friends were something that Elle hadn't had in so many years she wasn't even sure she remembered what it felt like to have one, but maybe having one would make her mundane existance more tolerable. "See you around Cami." Elle called out over the noise of the bar, if she didn't go home soon then Marcel would likely come and retrieve her.

The cool evening breeze brushed over Elle's body as she stepped out of the bar and onto the busy street, the fresh temperature a welcome change from the sticky heat of the overly crowded bar. Slipping her bare arms into her leather jacket, Elle glided through the bustling French Quarter in the direction of the compound where Marcel would likely be throwing another of his parties. In the early days Elle had loved all the parties that Marcel threw, she had been the belle of the ball and loved every second of it, but it had quickly become stale. Where Marcel looked at memories with resentment, Elle only felt longing, and that had been the beginning of her wanting to leave New Orleans for good. There was so much more to the world than the quarter and she desperately wanted to see it, or better yet find the family that she and Marcel had lost. Their lives had been so happy until Mikael had turned up and for nearly a century Elle had been wanting that back, but Marcel had put an end to her dream leaving her trapped like a rat in his precious kingdom.

Loud music thumped from the walls of the compound filling the dark night as Elle approuched the place she called home. The party never seemed to stop, Marcel kept it going until Elle wanted nothing more than to slaughter every one of his minions. Was it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet in her own home? But the depressing truth was that it wasn't really her home, it was Marcel's and she was nothing more than a perminent guest.

"Get out of my way." Elle growled, shoving through the large cluster of vampires that were occupying the space. There was no way she was going to stick around for the festivities, all she wanted to do was get to her room as quickly as she could and open one of Marcel's most expensive bottles of wine.

"You finally decided to come home!" Marcel shouted as he weaved closer to his sister to stop her before she could disappear. Even for Elle not coming home for twenty-four hours was a long time, and Marcel didn't enjoy losing two of his men to keep tabs on her for that long. "You're finished with your tantrum I take it?"

Turning hotly on Marcel, Elle wanted nothing more than to smack the smug look straight from his face and if pushed any further she wouldn't hesitate to do exactly that. "I can throw a tantrum right now if you like?" She threatened. "I can make a really, really big mess."

Marcel knew the threat was far from empty, Elle had proved how bog of a tantrum she could throw on more than one occasion, but he didn't have time to indulge her need to fight him on everything. There were two much bigger problems in his city, and one of them had just walked into the party. Over Elle's shoulder Marcel could see Klaus sauntering through the crowd in search of him, there was going to be no way to do damage control like he'd been hoping too. The moment Elle saw her ex lover and discovered that Marcel had kept his arrival hidden her never ending rage would be impossible to keep under control. The plan had been to disclose the Mikaelsons sudden appearance when it was just the two of them, but that had gone out the window the second Klaus turned up.

"Hey, man, where'd you run off to?" Marcel greeted as he breezed around Elle, praying that she would just follow her initial route straight to her bedroom. "Oh, someone put you in a mood. What can I do?"

"What you can do is, you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches."

Time seemed to stand still as a voice that Elle thought she was never going to hear again drifted through the air. She must have misheard, there was no way that he would be there. It had been so long she was almost scared to look, scared that if she had indeed misheard the last of her very slim hope would be utterly destroyed. There was only one way to know for sure though, with that in mind Elle turned around as slow as she could. Her breath caught in her throat as her sapphire eyes landed on the only man she had ever loved. A hundred years had passed and still Klaus looked exactly how she remembered, still as handsome and commanding. "Nik?" His name left Elle's mouth before she even realised she had said it outloud, and almost instantly his dark eyes shot over to her.

Suddenly anything that Klaus had been intending to say to Marcel disintergrated into nothingness as his Helena approuched, looking like a fallen angel in the heaving mass of bodies. He had been so certain Mikael had killed her along with Marcel that Klaus was anything but prepared to see her, especially as Marcel hadn't so much as mentioned her name.

"You didn't think this was something you should mention to me?"

The venomous way that Elle spoke brought the ghost of a smile to Klaus' lips, he had forgotten how cold she could be. "It would seem that Marcellus didn't feel oblidged to tell either of us, luv. Because trust me if he had I wouldn't have been spending so much time in his company, not when there's much more appealing options."

As much as Elle wanted nothing more than to forget Marcel and focus completely on Klaus' sudden appearance the anger she was feeling was growing, and couldn't be brushed aside. "How long? How many days have you been keeping this from me?" When Marcel didn't answer straight away Elle grabbed hold of a random party goer, holding them painfully tight by the elbow. "I will kill someone every second you don't answer me. Do not push me Marcel."

A broad smirk spread across Klaus' face, taking back the city was going to be more fun than he had first imagined. "I remember you're temper quite fondly Helena, I'm pleased to see that a century has changed nothing. But I will ask that you don't do anything too drastic until I've spoken to the prince."

"Fine." Seeing Klaus might have taken her by surprise but there was no way that Elle was going to let Marcel's betrayal pass by unnoticed; relinquishing her hold on the black haired woman, Elle shoved her hand into the woman's chest with a sickening crack and ripped out her heart. As the body dropped to the ground with a solid thump, Elle stepped closer to Klaus and dropped the bloody heart into his hand. "Good night Nik."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who left kudos, and to those who chose to read my story. Also thank you to Avana for commenting, in answer to your question it is much more complicated than that, but I dont want to give too much away :)
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll update again soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**1820**

The heat of the afternoon sun beat down unrelentingly, making the dress Helena was wearing more stiffling than usual. She had never been a fan of the fancy dressers her mother demanded she wear, there was no sense in a young girl pretending to be a lady as far as Helena was concerned. There was plenty of time for her to be dull, dutiful lady when she grew up, all she wanted to do was play in the hot sun and maybe even make some real friends. But instead she was cooped up in the large house, forced to take etiquette lessons, and never allowed to speak to anyone but her parents friends children.

"Should I be sad that my brother is dead?" Helena asked in a quiet voice to the quiet man walking beside her. "Am I going to go to hell?" Looking around as the group left her brothers funeral Helena realised she was already in hell. Of all her family, and the people they knew, she was the only one who saw the people they kept as slave as just that. People. It troubled her that she lived in a grand house with unlimited food and water, while the slaves died seemingly everyday.

"Young Helena, you my child will not go to hell. You're far too sweet." Answered Elijah softly, his lips pulling into a small smile. "And kind. You are a shining example of humanity." 

Beaming with pride Helena skipped around Elijah so that she was stood between him and his brother. The Mikaelson family had been living in her home for some time and it had quickly turned into the only good thing in Helena's life. The Mikaelson's treated her so differently to her own family; to her father she was nothing but a disappointment for simply being born a girl, but to Elijah and his family she was special.

"I wish you were my father." Helena admitted taking Elijah and Niklaus' hands in her own as she skipped between them to keep up with their larger strides.

A hearty laugh rumbled from Niklaus at the young girls admission. It was endearing how naive and sweet Helena was, if she knew the monsters that he and his family truly were there was no way she'd wish for Elijah to be her father. "You wouldn't want Elijah as a father, he's much too serious. You want someone who knows how to have fun."

"Elijah isn't serious, he's clever." Corrected Helena. "He would be able to teach me things that aren't just how to eat soup correctly." Beside her Niklaus laughed again, and Helena swelled with pride that she was the reason. "One day, Niklaus, I think I will marry you. I want a fun husband."

The matter of fact way that Helena spoke made both Mikaelson brothers smile. Since their arrival at the Governer's house the small girl had taken quite the shining to all of their family, but it was obvious that Niklaus was her favourite. When the Goverener wasn't throwing lavish parties in his honour, Niklaus was shadowed by the tiny blonde girl and he found that despite having no regard for human life in general that little Helena had wiggled into his heart. "I'm far too old for you, my little spit fire."

Helena shook her head no seriously. "I've over heard my father speaking. One day I will be as old as you, then you can marry me." It wasn't lady like to snoop, but there was too much mystery around the Mikaelsons arrival and Helena couldn't help but find some answers. It had come as shock when she had overheard her father discussing the terms behind the Mikaelsons residence, but it didn't change how nicely they had all treated her since their arrival.

As they made their way further down the dusty track behind the main group of funeral goers, Helena spotted the boy that she was desperate to speak to. It had come as some surprise to her when she had over heard screaming about a slave boy who her father had fathered, but it also brought her hope. Hope that she could have a sibling that actually cared for her and wanted to play with her.

"He is my brother!" Helena yelled when a man began whipping at the young boy. Dropping her hold on Elijah and Niklaus, Helena ran as fast as her dress would allow over to the boy and pushed at the man's legs desperately. "Leave him alone!"

Kicking the young girl off of his leg, the man pushed her down onto the ground next to the slave boy and raised his whip high above his head. "He's nothing more than an animal."

Before the whip could crack through the air, a strong hand grabbed hold of the mans arm and held it strongly. "This is none of your concern." He said angrily, trying to yank himself free.

Quick as lightening, Helena watched as Niklaus snapped the mans neck and his lifeless body dropped to the ground near to where she and the slave boy were sat. Unknowingly she had taken hold of the boys hand, squeezing it tightly from fear of the whip.

"Helena, up you get." Instructed Elijah as he purposefully walked over to the two children, and then helped Helena to her feet. "Lets not keep your father waiting."

Allowing Elijah to steer her back in the direction of the road, Helena stared back at the slave boy who was her brother and offered him a small smile, hoping that he understood that she was not like her family.

"You're filthy, your mother is going to have a fit."

Looking down at the large skirt of her dress Helena saw that the poweder blue material was covered in dirt and grass stains, Elijah was right her mother would have a heart attack when she saw her, but Helena didn't care. It had been a long time since she had cared what her family thought of her. "Not with you and Niklaus around. Mother and Father know how much you both like me, and you scare them."

"I wonder why that would be?" Teased Elijah with a small smirk.

* * *

Elle woke from her restless sleep suddenly, someone was in the room. Snapping her eyes open they landed on Marcel, who was sat at the end of her bed a grin plastered across his face. "What the hell do you want?"

"You sleep the same way you did when we were children."

Elle's eyes rolled so hard she feared they would get stuck in the back of her head. It was typical Marcel to try and go down memory lane in an attempt to dull her anger, but this time it wouldn't work. Sitting herself up in the vast amount of plush white pillows, Elle reached over to the bedside table and snatched up a near empty bottle of vodka. "You didn't tell me Marcel, and watching me sleep isn't the way to make me forgive you." After taking a large swig from the bottle Elle continued. "If it was Rebekah you know I would have told you."

Marcel knew that Elle was telling the truth, but he hadn't kept it from her out of spite he just wanted to have time to figure out Klaus' plan before Elle was dragged into it. Above everything she was his sister and he had to protect her, even if it made her hate him. "After all these years you still put Klaus Mikaelson before anything else."

The love that Elle and Klaus had shared had been pure, possible the only pure thing he chose to show other people, and Elle couldn't just cast it aside like a piece of forgotten trash. Klaus had helped her become the woman she was, she owed him so much, and on top of that Elle had loved him more than anything in the world. "When Rebekah comes in search of Nik, I'll ask you the same question."

Marcel watched as Elle chugged from the bottle of vodka again with distaste. He was all for people having a good time, but it seemed that all his siter did was drown at the bottom of multiple bottles. She was miserable, and it pained Marcel to watch. "Do you remember when we were children living with the Mikaelsons? I remember you sneaking into my room at night, crawling into my bed because you were scared of the dark."

"I was nine Marcel."

It didn't matter to Marcel how old they were, he remembered how close they were fondly. Elle had been the only one of her family to treat him like a person and that was something he's never forget. For so many years they had been so close, but as they had got older the bond that had once been so strong between them weakened. He found love with Rebekah, and Elle found infactuation with Klaus. In Marcel's opinion Klaus was incapable of love, he just wanted control, and Elle had been too blind to see it.

Letting out a long sigh, Marcel rubbed his tired eyes. He'd had a long night no thanks to Klaus and Elle. "He'll find you today, but you already know that."

Rising from the warm cocoon of her blankets, Elle walked quietly over to the chair beside her wardrobe where her cream silk gown was draped, and slipped her arms into the cool fabric, tying it at her waist. "Hell find me, and maybe I'll fill him in on what you've been up to in the past century." Sauntering around the large bed, Elle threw open the doors which led out to a balcony and picked up the packet of cigarette's she kept on the metal table before lighting one and blowing the smoke into Marcel's face. "Maybe I'll fill him in on just how badly you've treated me. We both know how much Nik loves revenge."

"You don't want me dead, Elle."

"Maybe I don't." Replied Elle dismissively. "But Nik will once he knows what you've done. So, I suggest you don't piss me off." Returning to the balcony Elle dropped down into one of the two chairs that lined the table and propped her pale legs on the railing. "You can go now Marcel."

Again Marcel sighed. There was no use in trying to force a conversation when Elle was in a mood, he might aswell talk to a wall there was more chance he's get a responce. "Just be careful, Elle. No matter how much you push me away you're still my sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Avana and Desolate_noir for your feedback, I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far.   
> Thank you also to everyone who left kudos :)  
> I'm sorry there wasn't much Elle/Klaus interaction in this chapter but it's coming in the next one I promise. I wanted to build on the past before ploughing ahead and I hope everyone enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Moving through the already crowded streets of The Quarter, with no purpose of where she was actually heading, Elle felt a heated gaze upon her as she slinked past a group of girls who had already began drinking. There was no doubt in her mind who the burning gaze belonged to, she had left the compound with the sole intention of allowing Klaus to find her, and it seemed that little had changed in his time away from the city that never slept. Over the years that Elle had spent as Klaus' closest allie she had learnt in depth the various manners of which he carried himself with, so it was no surprise that it had only taken a matter of minutes for him to silently follow her from a concealed distance.

Veering down a small street away from the crowds and by standers, Elle ventured behind the many bars and shops keeping her pace steady as she did. There was no reason to make the chase easier for him.

"Nik, I know you're there. So why don't you end this little game and show yourself?" Elle spoke, but kept her feet moving along steadily. If he didn't show himself soon she would go back to the compound, where she was almost certain he wouldn't go uninvited, and he would have to wait even longer to speak with her. "I'm growing bored, Nik."

Not two seconds after the words left her mouth, Elle found the air being knocked from her lungs as she was propelled into one of the dirty walls and the smug grin on Klaus beaming down at her.

"You used to enjoy our little games so much though, Helena."

Regain her composure, Elle smirked back at Klaus, her eyes taking in every inch of his face re-cementing it into her memory. A century had passed but he was still as handsome and cool as she remembered, the darkness that lived behind his eyes still twinkling with mischief. "Perhaps I have out grown them?"

The grin on Klaus' face broadened at Elle's statement. Much like himself, she would never tire of their cat and mouse games, a thousand years could pass and still they would enjoy the thrill they gave each other. "Or, perhaps you have simply forgotten what real fun feels like? The adrenline rush as you try and fail to hide from me."

As much as what Klaus said was correct, Elle had infact done alot of growing in his absence, and no longer could his words turn her into a pliable mass of jelly. No, she was her own woman now and if Klaus had to learn that he hard way, then so be it. Flicking the strands of blonde hair that had fallen from her loose bun off of her face, Elle tilted her face closer to Klaus' her pouty lips brushing briefly against his own. Instantly the grip on her arms tightened making a feminine smile pull at her mouth. "I'm not the little girl you remember, Nik. I no longer live for your approval or acceptance."

"I see," Klaus growled. "In my absence you turned to your new saviour. _Marcellus._ The one who has taken everything I ever built and claimed it as his own, you side with him over me." Fuelled by unadulterated rage, an emotion that was becoming his default since returning to New Orleans, Klaus removed his right hand from Elle's arm and clamped it around her throat. "Here I was thinking you were different from the rest. Seems, for once, I was wrong."

"Are you going to kill me, Nik?" Elle choked out against the vice like grip Klaus had on her throat. "You promised you never would. I haven't forgotten."

Again Klaus' rage spiked. Letting out a roar, he threw Elle into the wall parallel to them, but before her body could hit the ground he caught her by the throat again re-pinning her between his body and a wall. "Yet, luv, you seem to have forgotten where your loyalty lies. _I_ took you away from your dismissive father! _I_ taught you everything you know! _I_ made you what you are!" With every point he made, Klaus slammed Elle's head against the dirty brick wall punctuating the anger he was feeling. "And still you side with Marcel!"

It was typical Klaus, and Elle was growing bored of his aggressive attempt to make her yield. Had he really forgotten her that much? Did he have no memory of their time together, except ownership? With as much speed as she could muster, Elle brought her knee up into Klaus' crotch and successfully dislodged his hold from her. Taking a step away from the wall, not wanting to be restrained so easily again, Elle circled around her once lover with the grace of a cat while he shook of the pain of her hit. "You are the one who has forgotten, Nik. It wasn't you who made me what I am, it was Rebekah, and against your wish if I recall. And if you took more than two seconds to look past your jealousy to see what's right infront of you, you would see that Marcel and I are anything but on the same side."

The rage that had been burning through Klaus' body began to ebb. Now that he thought about it the small interaction he had seen between Marcel and Elle had been anything but friendly, in fact it had been positively arctic. And the more he thought on it the more telling signs jumped out at him; Marcel's band of merry men had visable hatred towards Elle, and she had obvious disregard for his rules, but when he had left the two siblings had been on good terms. It made no sense.

"Why are you back, Nik?"

"To reclaim my kingdom." Klaus answered honestly.

Just as Elle had suspected, Klaus had never been good at sharing his toys, and New Orleans was a pretty big toy. "What is it with boys and their toys?"

The ghost of a smile curved Klaus' lips, he had missed Helena more than he initially realised. She wasn't afraid of him like so many were, even when he gave her reason to be. She was his perfect match, and contrary to her angelic features she was just as sadistic as he was. And for that reason alone Klaus made the snap decision to include Elle in his plan of retaking New Orleans. "We have more to discuss, luv. But I have things that I must attend to." Raising his hand, Klaus gently stroked his thumb across the velvety skin of Elle's cheek, and noted with pride that she drifted closer to the contact. "Meet me tonight. Rousseau's. You can tell me all about this new found hatred you have for your brother."

"Drinks are on you."

In the blink of an eye any trace of Klaus was gone, and Elle stood alone behind the row of bars and shops with only the burn his touch had left on her skin. Even after a century the mutual attraction was still there, it was almost as if he had never left. Everything she had said to Klaus had been true, she wasn't the girl that he remembered, but if Elle wasn't mistaken her Nik was exactly the same. Which meant when he inevitably discovered why there was so much animosity between her and Marcel he would react exactly how she predicted, maliciously and violently.

Pushing that thought aside, Elle retraced her steps back to the main street of the Quarter and tried to ignore the pressing need for a strong drink. She had promised Davina that she would pay her a visit, and with Klaus back in town Elle feared that the young witch wouldn't be safe for long.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle had never much cared for churches, and the abandoned one that Davina was being held in was no expection. In fact the dust covered building was coming to be her most hated of them all. When she had been human Elle's mother and father had forced her to attend church, like everyone else they knew, but she had never brought into the whole concept and more over the way that they treated the slaves contradicted what made a good person to her.

"I brought you some stuff." Elle announced as she stepped into the small attic room that was serving as Davina's home. "Marcel doesn't understand women, as much as he'd like to believe he does."

Dropping a brown paper bag onto the bed, Elle couldn't help but smile as Davina eagerly rushed over to the full bag and began examining the large amount of cosmetics she had brought for her.

"Thanks so much, Elle." Squealed Davina.

"No problem."

Walking up to a small bookcase Elle snatched a near empty bottle of vodka she had strategically left there the last time she had visited, and unscrewed the cap before taking a gulp of the bitter liquid. Everytime Elle visted Davina she grew more and more angry at Marcel, and the only way to keep her temper under control was a strong drink. The young girl looked at Marcel like he was her saviour, like she wasn't being kept locked in some dusty attic as his personal weapon against the witches of The Quarter, and it made Elle sick. For someone who prided themself on being nothing like Klaus, Marcel was doing an outstanding job of turning out just like his sire.

"You and Marcel never visit me together. It'd be nice to have lunch up here together." Davina wasn't stupid and it was glaring obvious that something wasn't right between the two siblings, she didn't need magic to tell her that. "What happened between you two?"

There was a question. Elle wasn't sure if anyone actually knew what had happened between her and Marcel any more, so much time had passed and unlike vampires everyone else had an expiry date, so the likelyhood was no one but she and Marcel knew.

"It's a long story." Elle finally sighed, dropping into the chair at Davina's vanity. "I wouldn't want to bore you any more than you already are."

Pushing the bag of cosmetics aside, Davina sat cross legged on her bed giving Elle her full attention. "I've got time, not like I've got any where to be."

Elle let out a light laugh behind the bottle of vodka. "True." Maybe it would help ebb some of her pent up anger if she actually told someone about what Marcel had done? And if Davina knew what he had done, maybe she would start to see the church attic for the prison it was.

Lighting a cigarette, and blowing the smoke above her head to dance in the slice of sunlight, Elle began. "Marcel was all I had. He was my world, my saviour. Just like he is to you. He was the best big brother I could have asked for, he protected me and he loved me just as much as I loved him, but sometimes that isn't enough."

* * *

_"What are you doing Helena?"  
_

_Ignoring her brothers question, Helena continued with throwing her most prized possessions into the small trunk at a quick pace. Marcel hadn't taken her seriously when she had gone to him about her wish to leave New Orleans and see what else the world had to offer. Marcel had travelled, he'd done as he chose with his time, and now it was her turn._

_"Helena! I asked you a question, what are you doing?" Marcel asked again, his voice raising in anger._

_"I'm doing exactly what I said I was going to do, I'm leaving." Snapped Helena as she span to face her brother, her packing forgotten for the moment. "I am sick of this damn city, I want to find them Marcel. I want to find-"_

_"Klaus! You want to find him, don't lie and say it's for Rebekah and Elijah too." Letting his anger get the better of him, Marcel threw the various bottles of perfume from Helena's vanity with a low growl. "We have everything here! We have each other! We don't need the Mikaelsons! Have you forgotten what happened because of them? Have you forgotten what happened to us?"_

_No Helena hadn't forgotten, she would never forget, but that wasn't directly the Mikaelsons fault and it made no sense to hate them for it. "I love him, Marcel!" Helena screamed, her voice cracking from the sheer force behind it. "I love him, and I love Rebekah and Elijah. Kol too. I want our family back, there is nothing wrong with that."_

_"He doesn't love you."_

_"Yes he doe-"_

_"Then why hasn't he come back for you?" Roared Marcel. "If he loves you so much why hasn't he come back once to see if you survived? He is incapable of love, Helena. I am trying to protect you."_

_A bitter laugh slipped from Helena's mouth. "Protect me? You are trying to control me, Marcel. I do not enjoy being told what to do, and you know that."_

_When Helena had first came to him to express her want to leave The Quarter Marcel hadn't taken it seriously, his sister had many fleeting fancies most of which amounted to nothing, but as he looked at her face he could see she was serious. She was going to leave. "You have everything here, I made you Queen!"_

_Angrilly, Elle pulled the expensive jewelled barrett from her hair and threw it at her brother, making the various diamonds and jewels clatter across the floor. "Take my crown then, Marcel! Take it all! I'm tired of the parties, I'm tired of it all. I just want our family back together! And no one, not even you, can stop me."_

* * *

It felt like only yesterday that Elle and Marcel had had the argument that sparked the long lasting fued between them. No matter how much she had tried to let the anger and hurt go, Elle simply couldn't. He had betrayed her.

"That was only the beginning." Elle muttered as she lit herself a fresh cigarette. "I left our home thinking that Marcel and I would forgive each other eventually, especially once I reunited him with Rebekah. But he had other plans."

* * *

 

  _Helena stared down at her hands in confusion, examining them closely to see if they looked any different, but they look the same as always. Bending down she picked up her discarded suitcase, and taking a deep breath Helena threw it as hard as she could. To her great surprise the case sailed through the air and landed with a clatter on the road ahead. Her test with the suitcase complete, Helena raised her hand and stretched it out infront of her but again some force prevented her hand for moving forward.  
_

_"I don't understand." Helena whispered as tears prickled in her sapphire eye, threatening do spill down her cheeks at any moment._

_"Helena."_

_Hearing Marcel's calm voice float through the cold night air, Helena turned to look to where the voice had come from. "Marcel, somethings wrong with me. Look." Again Helena raised her hand and tried to push through the invisable force that was preventing her from crossing the city limit. "Someone's done something to me."_

_With measured steps Marcel moved closer to his sister, his arms raised slightly. "You left me no choice, Helena. I couldn't lose you. I couldn't let Klaus hurt you again."_

_The realisation of what Marcel had done seeped through Helena's body like poison. He was the reason that she couldn't pass the city limit. As Marcel came to a stop by Helena's side and outstretched a hand to her, she leapt back from him like his touch would burn her._

_"What have you done?!" Screeched Helena, the tears that had been threatening to spill now falling down her face freely._

_"I did what I had to do to keep you safe. You left me no choice. If you left you would only get hurt, the Mikaelsons don't care about you or me. Once I know that this stupid idea is completely gone, then and only then, will I get the witch to lift the spell."_

_Marcel's admission stunned Helena into silence. How could he do something like that to her? They were supposed to be brother and sister. Rapidly Helena's stunned state of mind morphed into one of outrage, and blinding anger. Pulling her arm back, she struck Marcel so hard across the face he flew a few feet past the city limit and landed in a dishevelled heap on the road._

_"I'm not a child, Marcellus! You can't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Helena screamed, her body physically shaking from the white hot rage that was coursing through her. "You claim that you never wanted to be like Nik, well you're worse than him! I will NEVER forgive you for this. NEVER! You are no brother of mine."_

* * *

Although the anger Elle had felt towards Marcel had lessened, it was by no means gone. For fifty years she had stood by his side and done all that she possibly could to help him build his kingdom in New Orleans, and he had repayed that loyalty by making her a prisoner in the very kingdom she had helped to build. 

"So why are you still here?" Davina asked, still trying to take in everything Elle had told her. It was nothing like the Marcel she knew, the Marcel she kenw was protective, yes, but he would never do anything so cruel.

"The spell still exists." Explained Elle after taking a mouthful of vodka without so much as wincing. "The witch died, as mortals do, and none of the witches knew the spell she performed. When they spoke to the ancestors they had no desire to help a vampire, and the witches need them to undo the spell. That is why I'm still here."

Rising from the chair she was sat in, Elle paced up and down the small room like a caged animal, as her grip tighted around the neck of the bottle until it smashed into tiny shards and scattered across the wooden floor. "D, you are exactly the same as me. Marcel has you trapped too, but your prison is significantly smaller than mine. I hate what he's doing to you so much because he's been doing it to me for fifty fucking years."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

When Elle stepped into a crowded Rousseau's her eyes immediately found Klaus inspite of the large amount of people. A magnetic pull existed between the two of them and had done since they first met. It wasn't until Elle had matured into a young woman that Klaus had shown any romantic interest in her, but she had harboured the feelings since she had been a young girl. Klaus was her first girlish crush, one which had subsided, in fact over the course of her long life Elle had only had such feelings for Klaus. Men had tried to court her in the past but no one matched Klaus and Elle found that any other man wouldn't feed her desires.

"I hear from Marcel that you spend alot of time in here." Said Klaus, his voice silky smooth as he slid a drink along the bar towards Elle. "He's under the impression that you have some sort of addiction."

Elle couldn't help but roll her eyes. Did she drink alot, yes. But did she had a problem, no. The only problem she had was boredum and loneliness, and that was all because of Marcel. "I get bored, Nik. You know me better than anyone else so I'm sure you understand how I tire of things quickly."

A smirk tugged at the corners of Klaus' lips behind his glass. "Everything but me, if my memory is correct."

There was no use in denying Klaus' claim, Elle had proven on many occassions just how loyal she was to him, so any counter claim would be useless. With a small smile of her own Elle quietly sipped at her drink while she eyed Klaus, who had yet to look at her directly. She was unsure what exactly it was that drew her so strongly to the hybrid, if anything there were to many reasons to list off, but the confident way he carried himself was definately a large contributing factor. Even though he no longer ran The Quarter he had still strutted into the city asthough he had never left.

"You never came looking for me. Maybe I'm wrong and you did grow bored of me." Klaus all but growled as he turned to face Elle for the first time with firey eyes. "Tell me Helena, is there some pathetic _boy_ who has stolen your affection? Do I need to make a mess? We both know how I love to make a mess."

It was Elle's turn to grin smuggly. A century had passed and still Klaus was as jealous and possesive as ever, something she was shamelessly proud of, not many people could say they were able to have such control over the notorious Klaus Mikaelson.

Twisting on her stool, Elle faced Klaus directly and tilted her head as if he were confusing her. "Did I miss the part where you came looking for me?"

Klaus' face hardened, it had been a while since anyone dared to use such a tone with him, and although Elle had always been special to him he wasn't accustom to being spoke to with such disrespect. "I'm a busy man, Helena, and I don't chase after anyone."

A feminine smirk curved across Elle's features, and mischief sparkled in her eyes. Leaning closer to Klaus, so that her pouty lips brush against his cheek gently, Elle whispered against his skin. "I remember you used to love chasing me, maybe more than actually catching me."

With lightening speed Klaus clamped in hand around Elle's wrist, the delicate bones crunching beneath her soft skin. No matter what she had said about her dislike for Marcel, Klaus wasn't going to be taken for a fool just because she fluttered her long lashes in his direction. Taking the city back was his number one priority and if Marcel was going to attempt to distract him then Elle would be the perfect fit. "I'm not so easily manipulated, Helena. I have been alive a lot longer than you and I could end your existance with the snap of my fingers, so do not try and toy with me."

"Do it then. Kill me."

A low laugh rolled from Klaus. "Where would the fun in that be? It would benefit me much more to take two of the most precious things from Marcel. To watch him crumble when he realises that not only has he lost his kingdom, but also his beloved sister."

"So I'm nothing more than an instument to cause my brother misery? How dull." Elle was under no illusion that she and Klaus would simply return to how they had once been, but she had hoped that his return would bring some much needed excitement to her mundane life. It was more than a little disappointing to hear that she was just a tool in his take over.

Rising to her feet Elle tugged her arm, which Klaus dropped willingly, and deftly held her ex-lover by his chin tilting it up towards her face. "Take back your city, remove the crown from Marcel's head, but leave his head attached to his body. I hate my brother more than you know, but I don't want to see him killed. A lot has changed in your absence, and I have nothing to lose if that's the route you decide to go down."

It was a brave move threatening an Original, and the most violent one at that, but Elle hadn't been exagerating when she said she had nothing to lose. Marcel had made sure of that when he had trapped her in New Orleans like a rat, but still he was her brother and she'd die before letting someone else kill him.

Releasing Klaus' chin from her nimble fingers, Elle sauntered away from the bar and towards the door leading to the loud streets outside but before she had taken more than four steps Klaus' voice stopped her briefly.

"Why haven't you left? Even if you didn't want to find me you could have left if you despise Marcel so much."

If she told Klaus why she hadn't left then Elle was effectively signing Marcel's death warrant. No, that piece of information wasn't to be shared yet. Not only would it get her brother killed, it was also the only weapon that she held against him. As long as Elle kept the little secret from Klaus Marcel would be at her mercy, and that was a position she enjoyed holding.

"You understand the importance of family, and Marcel is my family."

It was moments like that which made Klaus question the entire relationship he had had with Elle, and make his furious jealousy rise its ugly head. True, Elle was spiteful, cruel, vindictive, but she was also loyal and forgiving. Both qualities were the very qualities Elijah possessed, his righteous brother who for all intents and purposes was a much better man that he was, and was a much better match for Elle. It had always been a secret worry of Klaus' that Elle would realise that she chose the wrong brother and turn her affections to Elijah, and it was those thoughts that had driven Klaus to mould Elle into a mini version of himself. To be a woman that Elijah would have no desire to be with.

"Elijah would be proud." Klaus spat, unable to conceal the bitterness from his voice.

Again Elle found herself smirking. "Oh, Nik. We've been over this a thousand times there's no reason for you to be threatened by Elijah." As much as she enjoyed the power Klaus' insecurity gave her, there really was no reason for Klaus to have ever felt jealous of his brother or anyone else for that matter. "I have always been fond of all the Mikaelson men, but you were always my favourite." Walking back over to her previous position at the bar, Elle chugged the remaining liquid from Klaus' glass before continuing. "Now, if you want to piss my brother off entirely follow me."

Klaus stared at the outstretched hand, unsure whether Elle was still trustworthy to him. "And where exactly would I be following you?"

"Live a little and find out."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everone who read my story and those who left kudos. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but my daughter had surgery and I haven't had any time to write. I hope you all like it.   
> CasperWolf: It was a dick move, right? I'd want to kill him too!

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Originals (especially Klaus) and this idea has been knocking around my head for a few days now,so I thought I'd give it a go. I know the first chapter was really short but I wanted to see what the interest was like first :)  
> If you do read this story let me know what you think by leaving a comment.


End file.
